Solo Angel
by AnOnlyOption
Summary: Lucy Heartifilia, powerful in strength and magic. She is known as the Solo Angel for being a beauty and a powerful one at that. What happens when she is battling a powerful monster on the outskirts of Magnolia only to be thrown far away and ends up crashing in a certain guild. That's when her life changed. Soon to be NaLu!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I decided to make Lucy really powerful in this story because even though I _love _the way she is the only thing that is different about her is physical and magical strength. She still uses celestial keys.**

**Well on to my new story.  
**

* * *

**(Nobody's POV, Prologue)**

It was perfect sunny day to be playing and running around but that's not what eight year old Lucy had in mind. Earlier this morning, she and her mother and father was planning on having a picnic in the meadow not far from their mansion. As the family was about to leave, they heard a scream and an explosion at the front of the big house. The three rush to see what happen only to see that their house was on fire.

"What going on? What happened?" Jude, the father, asked a panicking guard. "Bandits! They broke in and tried to take AGHHHHH!" the guard crumpled and there stood behind him with a bloody sword is Jose, the man that has been trying to get rid of the Heartifilia's for awhile now. "Layla! Run and take Lucy and get out of here!" Jude screamed at his beloved wife and child. "Right!" Layla screamed. Layla picked the now crying Lucy and ran out of the burning mansion as fast as she could as she started crying herself. Moments later they heard a scream, a mans scream. "Papa!" Lucy screamed, a new wave of tears coming out.

Layla saw Jose coming with a murderous smile on with blood splattered on his face. Layla saw this, took out her gate keys and gave them to Lucy. "Lucy! Take my keys and run! Run as fast as you can and don't stop! Everything is going to be alright." Layla said with tears in her eyes. Lucy, with even more tears coming out, said, "But m-mama! What about you? Your c-coming too, right?" Layla smiled at her daughter, "Don't worry baby girl, mama is going to get rid of the evil man. Ok? So I want you to run with all your might and don't stop until you get to the next town." Layla said with tears streaming down her face. "So run and be a brave girl and never give up." Layla said.

"Is that so? Your going to get rid of the evil man with what?" Jose said. Layla sun around and gave the man a glare. "What do you want with our family?" Layla screamed with confidence, standing protectively in front of her daughter. "Oh, I want many things. Money, fame, women but you know what I want the most? _You._" Layla's eyes widened ans screamed at her daughter to run. "Run Lucy!" she screamed.

Lucy ran as Jose ran up and stabbed Layla in the chest. "_MAMA!" _Lucy screamed, crying her eyes out. "L-Lucy," she heard her mother say, "I love you Lucy. Be a brave girl." Layla said in her last breath. Lucy clutched her mother's gate keys and ran even faster than before, adrenaline running through her veins. She tripped over some roots and Loke materialized picking her u and running. Lucy grabbed onto his shirt and cried loudly into it. '_From this day, I promise to get stronger and then nobody will have to die._' Lucy promised to herself clutching onto Loke's shirt even tighter.

* * *

** Yeah it was kinda short but the chapters will be a lot longer so don't give up hope!  
**

**How was it? Please review and tell me how it is. Also go check out my other story: I'm Afraid to Lose You!  
**


	2. The Encounter

**I'm so glad you guys liked the prologue! and thanks to those you reviewed! Also sorry about all the mistakes last chapter, my P button is kinda stuck and grammar's pretty bad .****I DON'T FAIRY TAIL! Now onto chapter 2  
**

* * *

Over the years, Lucy had grown stronger and stronger with the help of her spirits. Every now and then she would be taught by a strong teacher who would teach her a new magic or spells. While training, she encountered a new friend named Coco. He is bird-like, brown, and can fly.**(A/N: Kinda like Momon form the Fairy Tail movie, just a little different) **The two have been together ever since Lucy was 12 and she cares for him very much. Lucy and Coco travel alone and even though it looks like Lucy doesn't smile, she has a very caring side to her.

Over the years of her traveling, Lucy has learned many new types of magic and spells. She has learned to master her Gate Keys and has all 12 of them, teleportation magic, layered Magic Circles that are really powerful, and re-quip (only really for clothes). She also learned wind, water, earth, and fire magic; so she knows the spell, Abyss Break. When Lucy is on the brink of death or someone she cares about is hurt badly or is dying, her magic is tripled and she has the potential to destroy a town. This happened to her when she was 13. She was in the mountains battling a Wyvern. Lucy was out of magic power and was on the brink of death. Just when the Wyvern was about to kill her, her body responded to the bond she has with Coco. Her magic was tripled and she obliterated the Wyvern and half the mountain. The only person who can get her out of that state is Coco. This shows the strong bond between them. Afterwards, she was unconscious for three days with Loke taking care of her on his magic.

So here's Lucy, thinking on how she got herself into this mess. Right now, she's being dragged by _some _kind of monster who dispelled magic for about five hours. With Coco in the other hand, squeezed to unconscious right before her eyes, she decided to _bite_ the monster's hand to see if it'll let one of them go. It screamed very loudly and swung his hand, shaking Lucy while throwing her pretty far away from them. Of course she wasn't like most girls who were afraid of heights. '_Crap, I need_ _to get down some how.' _As she flew through the air, she noticed that she was heading towards a giant building. '_Crap, crap, crap, crap.' _And she crashed through the roof.

* * *

**_(At Fairy Tail, Nobody's POV)_**

It was just a normal day at Fairy Tail with everyone. Natsu and Gray fighting, Erza enjoying some strawberry cake, Juvia stalking Gray, Gajeel munching on some iron, Levy reading a book, and Wendy talking with Romeo.

Erza had broken up Natsu and Gray's fight so Natsu thought it would be a great idea to go on a mission with Happy. "Oi! Happy!," Natsu screamed for the blue feline, "Aye Sir!" Said cat landed on Natsu's head. "Wanna go on a mission?" the pink haired mage asked his partner. Another 'Aye Sir!' came from Happy and the two headed toward the mission board. "Mmmmm. How about this one Happy?" Natsu asked his partner.

"Defeat a powerful monster that has been terrorizing citizens in the eastern forest of Magnolia. WARNING: Can dispel magic for about five hours. Reward 500,000 Jewels."

"Sounds good to me. Lets go!" Happy said. Natsu was walking toward the bar to give Mirajane the request when he heard something flying toward the guild. He brushed it off thinking it was a bird. "Hey flamebrain! You goin on a mission?" Gray asked Natsu. "Yea, gotta problem with it ice princess?" They clashed foreheads only to be knocked against the head by Erza. "We're not fighting, are we?" Erza said in a deadly tone. "N-No ma'am." both boys said while trembling under Erza's glare. "Good. Natsu give Mira the mission.". Just as he gave the request to Mira, something crashed through the roof. He quickly turned around only to be knocked into by something.

* * *

When Lucy crashed into the humongous building, she then crashed into something. Or some_one. _"Ow, ow, ow, ow. That hurt. I'm going to kill that damned monster for doing that. And for taking Coco." Lucy mumbled.

Lucy noticed that she was being stared at by a lot of people with shocked faces. Something moved under her and she noticed that she landed on a guy with...pink hair? "Oops." Lucy said and got off the pink haired male. As soon she got off, the guy bounded up with a flaming fist. "Hey! Who did that? Gray did you throw another table at me? Or was it Gajeel?" the pink haired looked a people with glare until his gaze landed on Lucy. "Who are you?"

* * *

**Well I hope you like this chapter. Lucy crashed into Fairy Tail and Natsu was the victim. So yea I made pretty powerful with a companion. And so forth. I won't be able to update for awhile on both my stories since school has been with me for awhile now and I never really have enough time. So im really sorry! If you have instagram come follow me all_about_anime_pics and tag me in a pic and ill probably give you some insight on my stories lol  
**

**Byeeee~Options \('~'\)**


End file.
